memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Forgiveness/Chapter Two
(Sun Tzu) The crew is working on repairing the ship as Asgard transport beam drops off Captain Tyson a repair team and a medical team, as the CO of the Sun Tzu meets them. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Jenna Smith of the Federation vessel Sun Tzu welcome aboard Jenna says as she shakes the hand of Captain Tyson. Your an American I thought this ship was designed by the Chinese asked chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Tucker. Yeah she is but the President wanted someone who knows these vessels like the back of their hand and I worked with the people of Area 51 when I was part of the team building the Prometheus says Lieutenant Colonel Smith as the repair team follows her to the engine room. Ben take Peterson and Kavanagh to the engine room say Tyson as he looks at Jenna. The team enters the engine room. Jenna we need to talk about us says Tyson as he looks at her. John we tried this but it wasn't working out you had the SGC and I had my work at Area 51 building our fleets, John the Lucian Alliance were planning something big after the destruction of the Icarus Base they've gone back and regrouped the President sent us to see what was going on but before we could send a team we got ambushed by those three ships if you guys didn't show up we wouldn't of survived Jenna says as she looks at Tyson. I'll talk to General O'Neill about it and see what he thinks we should do about it until then Colonel we're in good hands with my people Tyson says looking at his former wife. Thank you John says Colonel Smith as she walks back to the bridge. (Space) Both the Kingston and Sun Tzu are hanging in space together. (Kingston's briefing room) Captain I've read your report on the situation I'm sending a fleet of Daedalus class blattecruisers to your position, your mission is to head to the staging ground of the Lucian Alliance fleet and do whatever it takes to intercept them and take them out before they attack any of our bases orders General Maxwell on the screen. Uh General the Sun Tzu has taken heavy damage from the attack she's in no shape to fight a Lucian Alliance fleet says Captain Tyson as he looks at General Maxwell. Captain Tyson we need all the ships we can muster to combat the Lucian Alliance fleet they're heading to the Gamma Site, we've got classified material that we need to get off the planet or destroy it and we need the Kingston and the quantum phasers, I'm leading the fleet on board the Ronald Regan says General Maxwell on the screen as he looks at Captain Tyson. General my ship isn't in any shape to fight we barely got out of the fight I am requesting the Sun Tzu heads to the Alpha Site for major repairs asked Colonel Smith as she looks at the screen. Request denied Colonel we need the Sun Tzu and you'll get her battle ready in under 2 minutes or I'll turn command over to Major Larson and place you in the brig for disobeying a direct order Maxwell out says General Maxwell as he closed the channel. Ok I guess we're going into battle what's the status on the repairs to the Sun Tzu asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Tucker. Me and my team are working around the clock to get the ship back up and running but its slow going some of the systems need to repaired back on Earth, but we can get weapons and main power online as for impulse and warp drive engines it'll be another hour says Lieutenant Commander Tucker as he looks at Captain Tyson giving him a report. Great and we're suppose to be in a major battle in a few hours says Captain Tyson as he sits in the chair. We may have to leave the Sun Tzu behind says Commander Mitchell as he looks at Tyson. No we can't leave her behind we've got to keep working on repairs keep me posted on them I'll talk to General Maxwell dismissed Tyson says as he and the senior staff get up from the table.